Emulsion
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Part 1 of the Patisserie L'amour arc. The only reason he kept going back to the bakery was because someone caught his eye, but he just wasn't sure how to go about it since he was, well, unsure. [CL, LC] Late oneshot for Vday. Fluffy. Yaoi challenge inside


**Emulsion**

i-'mul-shun: _a uniform mixture of two or more unmixable substances_

It wasn't like he was overly fond of sweets or something. Lord, no - nothing of the sort. It was just that it was convenient, and on the way to his apartment after a long day of work. Besides, during his lunch break, it was situated somewhere accessible, without too much traffic or anything. The food wasn't fantastic; heck, it wasn't even a proper restaurant, but it was a peaceful, quiet place. Not too many people.

Just the way Cloud liked it.

Then again, he often did wonder why he often went to the bakery. It wasn't frequented as frenziedly as downtown – what with its clubs and whatnot – and Cloud was as sure as hell he wouldn't have been caught in the bakery anytime in the past. It was just there; a mere shade of tranquillity among the busy streets, and the blurs of everyday life.

It had tables and chairs and all, something like a small yet comfortable café-of-sorts. They didn't serve real meals; only pastries and bakery-type stuff, and a variety of teas, coffees and smoothies. It was nice to just hang out there and watch people go by. He was usually one of the two or three people who sat there for a silent afternoon. Nothing too special.

Lately, though, he had found himself going there everyday. Cloud often wondered why, but he always shrugged it off, dismissing it as something trivial. Maybe he just liked the place. Okay, maybe not. It didn't matter, anyway.

A gentle ringing sounded from the bell hanging above the glass door as he stepped inside, the scent of sweet and sticky pastries, and freshly baked cookies wafting through the air.

His eyes automatically landed on a tall, quiet brunette, currently placing some biscuits into a jar on the counter. His tag flashed the name 'Leon' under the dim lights. He looked up at the customer, his grey eyes homing in on Cloud's before giving him a slight nod. Cloud blinked in response, his legs carrying him to a table by the glass wall. He put his things onto the opposite chair, sparing a glance at the menu on the table.

Leon walked up to him, a small notepad in hand. He was sporting a plain, white buttoned up shirt – the first two undone – and a pair of black trousers. He was without the usual white pants and apron, and Cloud found himself looking at the man's new appearance with a little unfamiliarity.

The brunette noticed, and merely grunted in response at Cloud's silent questions.

"Would you like the usual, or would you prefer to try out our new pastries?"

'_I have a usual now_,' Cloud mused silently, leaning back into his chair and looking at Leon straight in the eye. "What's new?"

"We have the fraisier, with strawberries and custard butter cream sandwiched between pistachio-flavoured layers of cake. There's also the choux, filled with whipped-cream custard flavoured with plenty of vanilla beans. The chocolat orangé is a sponge cake that has been thoroughly doused with orange juice and liqueur, wrapped around a slightly bittersweet chocolate mousse. We also have a new afternoon tea set; two choices of scones, a choice of cake and a sandwich of the day," he said smoothly, reciting the lines which had apparently been burned into memory.

Cloud's lips upturned slightly as he mulled over the menu

"What's in the afternoon set?"

"Today, we have shrimp, avocado, cucumber and bleu cheese sandwich on rye bread, with a side of mushroom salad. The scones are pumpkin scones, just-baked and fresh out of the oven. We serve apple jam too, if you'd like," Leon replied, a little slower this time, as though he was trying to remember something.

Cloud eyed the menu on the table.

"Okay, then. And a choux, please," the blond said after a moment, with a polite nod to the waiter.

Leon nodded in reply. "Right away, sir." He walked off to the counter and disappeared into the kitchens.

Cloud exhaled sharply, resting his face into his wrists, his elbows propped up on the table as he stared out the glass wall. He wondered silently about how long he'd been a customer of the Gainsborough Bakery. He had a _tab_ **and** a usual. It was still something of a shock to him. A mild shock, but still a shock, to say the least. Wistfully, Cloud allowed a ghost of a smile to tug at his lips. He never would have thought that someone as stoic as this Leon fellow would remember something he _ate_.

'_Of course he would. _**You're his only other customer**. _That, and he's new, and you're the only who frequents this place enough for him to consider you a tried and tested regular_,' a voice at the back of his head argued.

Now that he thought about it, he had been coming to the bakery for about a month already. Well, cheers. Looks like he was celebrating an anniversary-of-sorts.

The place had been around for much longer than a month; that much Cloud knew. He only started making regular visits ever since to hide from Cid when he started coming around, badgering him to rejoin his workshop. Okay, he supposed that was _one_ of the reasons, but. . .

He began coming ever since Leon started working here.

Cloud blinked.

Did he just _think_ that?

So what if he started coming because Leon was working there? He quickly shook his head. No, it was a coincidence. He had **_not_** begun making his daily bakery trips because of some brooding brunette. He _hadn't_. It was just a coincidence.

A plate was gently lowered in front of him, causing him jump a little, interrupting his train of thought.

"Enjoy your meal."

He found himself unable to tear away from the dark-haired man's deep, enigmatic gaze. He felt completely overwhelmed by the sheer raw masculinity that radiated from his eyes, making him feel a little pensive. Cloud didn't particularly like his small build and his feminine features. They were staunch traits belonging to his mother, though it didn't seem a comforting notion at the moment. Abruptly, Leon spun on his heel and left Cloud. He stopped himself from calling out to the brunette for some dumb reason so that he'd linger a little, and instead immersed himself in his meal.

It tasted good, as any other small meal in Gainsborough's would. He didn't really pay attention to the flavours of the food, preferring to stare out as rain clouds gathered and drizzled down onto the sidewalk, flowing in deep blue and grey hues.

'_Something like Leon's eyes_. . .'

Cloud took his time, watching a young girl run past and fall into a puddle of water. Some cars drove past; a Rolls, a Ford and a few other vehicles that he knew but couldn't really recall the name of. People strolled along the wet streets, couples under a shared umbrella, talking about something or the other. An hour passed slowly in this way, and Cloud didn't really realize the small plate of cookies that had found its way onto his table.

He nibbled a little at the confections, lost in thought, when his cell phone started ringing and jolting him back to real life.

Cloud frowned a little, answering the call.

"Strife Delivery Service?"

He sighed almost inaudibly, setting his cookie down.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Cloud began conversing with the man on the other line, unaware of a pair of intense, dark eyes that were watching him; following his every move.

Cloud hung up soon enough, pocketing his phone and finishing off his cookie. He picked up his belongings and made his way to the counter, fumbling for some change in his pocket. He glanced at the cash register's display monitor.

_$ 23.50_

He dropped two crumpled up $20 bill onto the counter before making his way out, running through the rain in the direction of a nearby parking lot with his things firmly piled in his arms and under his coat.

* * *

"Strife! Yeah, the blond spiky-ass moron!"

Cloud closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Dammit, stop walking ya idiot! I'm tryin' to talk to ya!"

After a moment of contemplation, Cloud gave in, stopping and turning to face the burly, middle aged man. Cid jogged up to him, a distasteful scowl embedded on his face.

"You walk too fast, ya idiot."

Cloud merely raised his brows.

"Ya hungry? I am. Any place good? Ya know, to eat and talk and all that shit."

"You're telling me that whatever it is you have to say isn't good enough to be said on the street?" Cloud asked him smoothly, incredulously. Cid's scowl deepened. Cloud exhaled with a slight huff, motioning for the older man to follow him. Apparently pleased, Cid allowed his usual self-satisfied smirk to grace his features and followed the younger man obediently.

As they stepped into Gainsborough's Bakery, Cid eyed his surroundings agape. Cloud shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"It's good," he said insistently, somehow hoping that Cid would stop looking like a goldfish caught in headlights.

"Thanks."

Cloud almost jumped at Leon's rich baritone voice, instead whipping his head around to look into a pair of slightly bemused grey eyes. Cloud cleared his throat, albeit nervously, before grabbing Cid's arm and roughly pulling him inside. Aerith, the owner and chef of the bakery stepped out from the kitchen, placing a tray of freshly-baked scones into the glass display case. She gave Leon a kind smile and waved at the customers before hurrying into the kitchen. The two of them settled into Cloud's usual table, Leon already describing the new pastries and food to the newcomer. Cloud just looked blankly on at the brunette, wondering about how toned his figure was for someone who seemed to stay indoors all the time.

"Okay, one tarte citron and a blend. The usual for you, Cloud?"

He blinked, startled. One part of his mind rather liked how his name sounded when Leon said it, the other telling him to pay attention to his surroundings since the brunette was getting good at catching him off guard. He winced inwardly as Leon's brows rose, a little sardonically.

"I'll have the afternoon set. A tarte au chocolat, too."

Cloud really didn't like it, that amused look playing in Leon's eyes. He felt like the silent bakery employee was mocking him. He frowned a little, looking on as Leon gave him a slightly derisive nod and walked into the kitchens.

"So whaddya say? Come _on_, the workshop _needs_ someone like ya, Cloud!"

The blond rolled his eyes, absentmindedly stirring his tea. Cid was sitting across him, his back to the counter.

"I rather like Strife Delivery Service. It's a very satisfying job."

Cid snorted, crossing his arms and leaning into his chair.

"It's a _boring_ job. Can't see how you can keep doing it day in and day out."

Cloud arched a brow, looking past the old man's shoulder and meeting Leon's gaze. The brunette raised his brows questioningly.

"I could say the same to you. I was actually thinking of hiring someone. It pays pretty well."

He allowed his ghost smile to widen, just for Leon.

"That's because of the stuff you deliver, ya idiot. Half the things in those damn boxes are illegal, and you know it. You should change your tagline from 'We deliver anything', and maybe you won't get anymore visits from those thugs down main."

Cloud tilted his head very slightly, his gaze intensifying. Leon's own lips tug upwards, a knowing look etched on his face.

"Maybe. Anyways, I think the job should do rather well for thrill-seekers. You know, maybe those bright kids who get into fights all the time and aren't able to secure decent jobs because of it."

He was only vaguely aware of some offhand remark Cid made regarding his job in an attempt to bring him back to Highwind Mechanics. Cloud was too busy sharing a look with the brunette to care. He did, however, recall countering Cid's statement with the excuse that he was able to travel freely, but when another customer entered the shop, Leon looked away and Cloud was forced to suppress his disappointment and focus on the conversation.

"You're a goddamn fruit," Cid remarked hotly, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. Cloud quirked a brow.

"The feeling's mutual."

Cid's scowl deepened, and after he finished his tarte, he strode to the counter to pay before storming off, grumbling.

Cloud sighed slightly, running his fingers through his hair. He spared a glance outside, noticing the light drizzle that had began falling. He frowned, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular. A light chinking on porcelain sounded, the chair in front of him sliding back. Leon hovered over, a little hesitant. Cloud eyed the plate of biscuits set before him before turning to face the brunette with a questioning look.

"It's on the house."

Leon paused, a little hesitant as he gestured towards the chair.

"May I?"

Cloud nodded after a brief moment, allowing his ghost smile to resurface in reaffirmation.

They sat down in a companionable silence. Leon, after eyeing the blond, stared outside as the rain began to pour. The biscuits – unsweetened ginger snaps – were shared between them, the rain beating down harder with each passing minute. It was the monsoon season, and every evening it would rain. Cloud realized that he was pushing his break times later and later throughout the day just so he could spend his evenings cooped up inside the bakery as it rained.

"So, you have a delivery service?"

Cloud looked back at the brunette coolly, his gaze flickering to the smooth scar that ran between his eyebrows, to his stormy grey eyes, down to his full lips, before darting up again to maintain a reasonable amount of eye contact between them. He nodded.

"What's it like?"

"It's good," Cloud replied indifferently, shrugging slightly. "I get to go to many places, see lots of new and different things. Of course, I run into some trouble once in a while, but it's good, either way." He paused, eyeing Leon. "What do you do here, really?"

Leon shrugged.

"I'm a waiter, but I have to learn how to make all the pastries from Aerith."

"What's being a baker like?"

The brunette frowned at the wording, but replied anyway.

"_Boring_."

Amused, Cloud turned to look outside once again, the conversation dying.

"What's so funny?"

Cloud turned, surprised. He hadn't realized that he had been smiling, and smiling widely at that. Leon's head was tilted slightly, his eyes a little wide and enquiring. He fought hard against thinking that it was. . . _cute_.

"Ah, no, it's just," Cloud paused, biting his lower lip slightly, as though afraid his smile might widen any further. "You don't strike me as the type of person who would enjoy cooking."

Leon's lips immediately twisted into a frown, feeling a little debased as he noticed the suppressed grin on the blonde's face. After a moment, it clicked. _He was being laughed at_. He flushed immediately, red spreading from his ears all the way to his throat. Cloud found himself looking at it; a voice in the back of his mind commenting about how far down the man's blush went.

"Baking's all I can do," he muttered, scratching his nose nervously, carefully avoiding Cloud's gaze.

"Is that so?" Cloud asked lightly, a bemused look flashing in his eyes. He chuckled slightly, turning to look out the window. He felt a strange mix of satisfaction and relief wash over him. Leon wasn't the perfect ice sculpture he had initially imagined him to be. He was very much human. In fact, Cloud found that he was positively interesting. He felt a little eager to learn more about this man, but he noticed that the rain clouds were beginning to disperse and slowly made a move to take his bag.

"Where d'you live?"

Cloud turned his head a little, getting a little glimpse of Leon.

"Apartment 'round third street."

Leon's mouth moved to form a silent 'O' as he nodded, a little blankly. If he hadn't known better, Cloud would have thought that Leon didn't want him to go. But he did know better, and made a move to leave, giving the brunette the privilege of yet another of his rare smiles. Leon accepted it well, rewarding Cloud with a small smile of his own.

Cloud couldn't help but feel a little more compelled to spend more time at the bakery.

* * *

Cloud couldn't help but wish he hadn't accepted the last job from Highwind, the _idiot_.

The deliveries were unbelievably taxing, they were littered everywhere around the state _and_ he had to stay at different sections of town for prolonged periods of time. He missed the damn bakery and everything in it, _including_ the afternoon-tea set _and_ the choux.

Okay, and maybe the brunette working the cash register too. But that wasn't the point.

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Cloud trudged through the streets, feeling completely worn out. He had been delivering a few of Cid's goods (which, for good measure, were _illegal_, the hypocritical bastard) to some unlicensed mechanics around the shadier section of town and had gotten jumped by a group of armed men. Cloud was lucky enough to have been able to escape with a couple of scratches, but he didn't do as much damage to the would-be thieves as he would have liked. He was just too tired to, leaving them with only a few broken bones and dislocated shoulders and kneecaps.

He heard a soft giggling and turned to see a young girl chatting intimately with a tall man, an arm wrapped securely around her waist as they walked. They had emerged from a shop, the girl apparently sporting a brand new pair of earrings. From the way she gushed all over the man, it seemed as though they were either something she had been dying for, or something _very_ expensive.

Cloud frowned a little, shifting his gaze to the glass display case.

What was the deal with everyone being so lovey-dovey anywa-

Oh. _That_.

He rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the stream of red hearts hanging decoratively from the walls of the shop. 'Love is in the air' so said a great big banner hanging from the roofs of a tall building. Young people were everywhere, clinging to one another and engaging in embarrassing public displays of affection. Cloud looked all around him distastefully.

How the hell could he have forgotten about Valentine's Day?

He didn't really have anything against a little celebration of love, but the way the kids nowadays were parading around made him feel a little green. Cloud frowned at a couple who were rather. . . _touchy-feely_. Love wasn't something you pinned onto your sleeve for the entire world to see; it was something intimate, something _personal_. It was something you shared only with one other person. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how teenagers were able to grope each other in public.

'_Oh, knock it off. Don't go criticizing everything you see _**just**_ because you're lonely_,' the voice in his mind snapped at him impatiently.

Cloud halted mid-step.

He was. . . lonely?

Cloud eyed his reflection in a puddle of water on the road before him. He wistfully took in his blurry image, a grim truth repeating in his mind.

Yes, he really _was_ lonely.

And he was tired as hell, standing in the middle of nowhere after pounding about six-odd men into pulp, watching a bunch of hormone-ridden adolescents playing it out in the open. He scowled at them, only to be ignored.

Determined to no longer consort himself with such obviously irritating images, he turned to walk in the direction of his motorcycle when he accidentally slammed into a tall and sturdy figure.

All Cloud saw were chocobos for the next few minutes as he massaged his temples slightly. The other man – at least, he _thought_ it was a man – was sprawled opposite him, his paper bags ripped and its contents littering the sidewalk. From his position on the ground, he managed a small groan, rubbing the back of his head, murmuring a soft apology.

A pair of strong arms pulled him to his feet, steadying him, his husky voice caressing Cloud's ears.

"You okay there, Cloud?"

The blond blinked, staring into a pair of _very familiar_ deep grey eyes.

"Leon? What're you doing here?" he blurted out, his eyes widened in surprise. The brunette merely gestured towards the grocery-littered sidewalk. Cloud followed his gaze, allowing his mind to process the scene in front of him. A sheepish look graced his features as he turned to look apologetically at Leon.

In the next instant, Cloud was already crouched on the ground, gathering the packages of flour and sugar into his arms. After a brief moment, Leon joined him, piling packets of baking things into his own arms. They stood up carefully, balancing everything vigilantly. Cloud gave Leon a questioning look, to which the brunette immediately nodded. 'To the bakery' was what seemed to pass through both men's heads. They walked to Gainsborough's in silence.

Night had fallen, and the Sun already low beyond the horizon. The two of them had been on the other side of town, walking awkwardly with kitchen things piled high between them. The walk had taken a surprisingly long half hour, and they soon arrived at Gainsborough's Bakery.

Leon somehow managed to get the keys from his pocket without dropping anything, and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his side. Cloud followed suit, trailing Leon to a nearby table where everything had been unceremoniously heaped into a messy pile. Cloud brushed off excess flour that had somehow found its way onto his clothes as Leon disappeared into the kitchens.

The blond stood there for a moment, hesitant. He wasn't sure whether he should stay or go, and was torn between staying put and helping Leon in the kitchen. His train of thought was interrupted as a sweet smell wafted through the air, causing his mouth to water slightly.

Leon emerged, a tray of freshly-baked cookies in hand. He walked over to Cloud, setting it down carefully on a table.

"Want some?"

"Should I really be here?" he blurted out, mentally kicking himself shortly after. Leon merely shrugged in response.

"If you want the company, we can just hang out."

Cloud nodded dumbly, accepting a cookie from the brunette. The lights from the city filtered through the glass wall, casting a dim sort of light about the bakery. Cloud munched his cookie thoughtfully, enjoying the crunchy and crisp taste, along with the smoothness of melted chocolate chunks in it. He licked at the crumbs on his fingers.

"Good?"

Cloud nodded, a small smile on his face.

"S'good."

Leon smiled in response, slowly reaching out to cup his chin.

"You've got crumbs all over your face," he muttered huskily, licking Cloud's lips before pressing his mouth against the blonde's, savouring the sweet taste of dark chocolate and the cookies he had eaten. Cloud smiled into the kiss, pulling the brunette closer and deepening the kiss, allowing Leon the upper hand for the time being. The kiss remained sweet and tender, and they broke apart slowly, eyelids drooping low. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Leon kissed him lightly on the lips, planting soft kisses along his jaw before trailing down to his throat and nipping slightly.

Cloud shuddered a little, gripping the front of Leon's shirt as their lips met yet again for another deep, gentle kiss.

"I'm gonna go get some whipped cream," Leon said suddenly as they parted, standing up and making Cloud follow suit. The blond quirked a brow, following him to the kitchen. He remained behind the dark-haired man, looking on quizzically. As though sensing Cloud's questions, Leon cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the box in front of him. Cloud somehow felt that the brunette was blushing.

"Slides easier on the skin," he muttered, rubbing his nose a little.

With that, Cloud threw all caution and safeguard to the wind, allowing himself to laugh as he pulled Leon by the wrist towards him. Cloud started yet another kiss, this time more forceful and less innocent than before, pinning Leon against the wall as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Leon hands had been gripping the back of Cloud's top, but they had dropped and were now pulling at the blonde's belt.

Unexpectedly, Leon broke the kiss and gazed hesitantly into Cloud's eyes.

"Who's going to be. . . uhm, _in charge_?"

Cloud gave him an impish smile, leaning forward and licking the outer shell of his ears sensuously as his deep breathing tickled the brunette's skin. Cloud grounded his hips against him, causing both of them to shiver in anticipation.

"I think we'll just have to try _both_, don't you think?"

Leon nodded, a little heady.

"Hmm. . . maybe we'll have to keep away from the bowl of cream, or your customers will have an interesting 'surprise' in their clotted cream."

Leon laughed this time, sighing into the kiss as he pulled Cloud's shirt off.

* * *

**A/N:** Heya, Hanae here with a very late V-day fic. And I wanted fluff, so there. My beta said it was very boring (sweat). Well, this was written as a 'Love at first sight' fic, which is a little hard when it's about 2 emotionally _unexpressable_ men, and I had this idea on the way to school and it _just had to be _written. I needed to get this off my chest, so I'm sorry to disappoint my FM and Rebirth readers for such a crappy fic. Hanae and exhaustion and assignments and short fics do not mingle well. Anyways, all the pastries and cakes andnonsense were blatantly stolen from the manga **'Antique Bakery**'. XDD

Anyways, since this was a goddamn boring fic where I did a horrible job of keeping Leon _and_ Cloud in character. (God, they are so damn OOC...) I would like to first and foremost apologise to those who read what I write mainly because of how I keep them both true to their personas. Also, I must apologise, but I _did _sorta wanna see Leon and Cloud less ice prince-like and more human. Anyways, also since this was a goddamn boring fic where so many things could have been exploited to make it more interesting, I would like to present a challenge! The challenge is this:

_Write what happens next_. Or, to be a bit more blunt, _write the **smut scene**_.

Conditions? Conditions!

1. Write it in 3rd person, but Cloud-centric. As if you were telling the story for and about Cloud. If you noticed throughout this fic, everything was written about how Cloud felt and whatnot, only teensy bits of Leon's own personal feelings where necessary.

2. The title must be food-related. Or cooking related. This is about having sex in a bakery, after all. (Laughs stupidly) Try using the example I've set for this fic if you can; Emulsion, with it's meaning and pronunciation. Why? It looks cool. (Laughs like an idiot)

3. Erm, for the sake of it, make sure that Leon and Cloud _both_ get... _taken_, heh.

4. End it with the following (you may edit, but this must be the basic concept):

* * *

He didn't know why, but his feet had already carried him to Gainsborough's Bakery. Force of habit. Stupid feet. Well, it's not like it would be such a big deal anyway. Last night was more of a... a one-night stand-of-sorts. That's what it was. Just a night of fun. A one-time fling. Leon was lonely, Cloud was lonely, they were both _horny_; nothing major or anything. Leon looked up, eyes immediately homing in on Cloud's own. He smiled warmly, his gaze growing fond as the blond approached the counter. Leon leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his breath gently tickling Cloud's skin. His tanned hand took Cloud's into his grip, twining their fingers together. He gave it a gentle, affectionatesqueeze.

"Maybe you'd like to try that move on the table backwards tonight...?"

Perhaps it wasn't a one-night stand after all.

Gazing into those deep grey eyes, Cloud felt something hot rise through his chest, causing a smile to play across his lips.He sighed softlyas Leon pulled him over the register, parting his lips with his own; initiating a deep, tender kiss.

Cloud couldn't help but feel willing to give in and allow Leon to hold him, yet another time. He wanted to feel this... this _warmth_, this security and this comfort; he wanted Leon to smile for him. For no one else but him. Cloud felt a little silly; like a school girl fawning over a crush, but he was sure that Leon felt the same.

And besides, the kitchen was pretty kinky once you knew what you could use...

* * *

Right. That's the gist of it. I won't be surprised if no one cares for this fic, or this challenge because I wrote this one-shot under extreme exhaustion, at 5.13 a.m. What. The. Hell. Am. I. Doing?

To make up for the utter crappy-ness of this fic, **_Rebirth_** and **_Forward Motion_** updates will be made this weekend. As in sometime tomorrow and day after.

Meh, love it or hate it, please have the heart to review.


End file.
